


Second Time Around: Brie Won't Do

by TayTay4936



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attentive Patrick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilty Patrick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to S5 E2: Love Letters, SO MUCH FLUFF, Whump, hurt david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: The robber from "Love Letters" makes a second appearance, only this time, his plans are a bit more sinister.Written for this prompt:"I would love some physical hurt-comfort/whump for David. Dealer's choice! Appendicitis is always a classic, or a car accident, or even just a bad headache. Maybe the robber really did have a gun! Bonus points for the classic cliche of "I'm totally fine!" and pushing too hard only for everyone to realize they're not fine. I just want Patrick worrying and taking care of David and a happy, fluffy ending. Don't have a preference on rating."





	Second Time Around: Brie Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_la_fraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/gifts).



It was like déjà vu.

David was watching the store, Stevie helping him organize, while Patrick was out, this time getting signatures from town council. Traffic in the store had come in waves, currently experiencing a lull. The only sounds in the building were the ambient jazz playing overhead and Stevie’s feet as she moved boxes back and forth.

David looked up as the bell over the door jingled.

He instantly shot up straight, the sight of a man in a ski mask instantly bringing back memories for David.

“I need you to open your register and give me your money,” the man grumbled, shoving his pocketed hand in David’s direction.

‘Yup,’ David thought. It was the exact same guy.

This time, David felt strength and confidence. This man didn’t have a gun. He just scored himself some free product last time. David wouldn’t let that happen again.

“Look,” he said sternly. “You need to leave. I’m not falling for your little game this time, so go take your poor man’s Point Break get-up and get the fuck out of my store.” He pointed towards the door for emphasis.

“Are you not hearing me?” the man pressed in frustration. “Give me your money. _Now_.”

“My god,” David scoffed in disgust. He threw his hands up in frustration as he turned to head to the backroom. Maybe Stevie would be able to get this guy to leave. “I’m calling the cops. Get the fuck out.”

The sound was deafening.

Later, Stevie would comment that she was surprised the windows didn’t shatter, the sound was so loud.

David heard the sound, all too clearly, and then Stevie was screaming. Why was Stevie screaming? He felt the harsh thud as his body hit the ground. That didn’t make sense. How did he end up on the ground?

When he came to, he saw Stevie above him, tears in her eyes and looking terrified. That didn’t make sense either. Nothing was making sense!

“It’s okay, David. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Wha-?”

He watched, still in a bit of a daze, as Stevie pulled out her phone.

“My friend’s been shot…Rose Apothecary…225 Durham Highway 47…”

He was only able to successfully process pieces of what she was saying, but one thing screamed out at him.

He had been shot. Holy fuck, he had been shot.

Before his brain could begin to spiral, a searing pain radiated from his shoulder.

“FUCK!” He looked over to see Stevie pressing her flannel down onto his shoulder. It looked like she was using practically her entire body weight to apply pressure.

She looked up at his exclamation, her phone lying silently next to her.

“It’s okay. An ambulance is on its way. You’re okay.”

He was scared. He was terrified. He wanted Patrick.

“Patrick?” he got out around a gasp. Why was talking so hard?

He saw Stevie glance over at her phone, debating whether or not she should lessen the pressure on his shoulder to reach for it and call Patrick.

They soon heard the sound of sirens and David internally sighed. Help was here.

Still. It wasn’t Patrick.

It felt like mere seconds between hearing the sound of the sirens and being loaded into the back of the ambulance. As the two workers were settling into the back, he heard the voice he would recognize anywhere.

“David! David!”

Before he was able to further hurt himself, trying to reach for Patrick, he was suddenly there, in the back of the ambulance as it sped away, his anguished face directly in David’s line of vision.

“You came,” he sighed, feeling the relief radiating through him.

“Of course I came,” Patrick whispered around the knot in his throat. The firm squeeze of his hand was the last thing David remembered before everything went black. 

*** 

Terror. Total, gut-wrenching terror.

That’s what Patrick felt as he anxiously paced the ER waiting room. It was all he had felt since he had arrived at the store.

He was a few feet away when he saw the ambulance race past him and pull up to the front doors, instantly striking fear and anxiety in his chest. He picked up his pace, jogging the last few feet. A million thoughts ran through his head. Maybe a woman had gone into labor. Maybe an elderly customer was having chest pain. The thought that David was hurt crossed his mind briefly, but he quickly shut that possibility down.

That was until the stretcher was wheeled back out.

At the sight of his husband, barely moving and pale as a ghost, his knees buckled. He quickly hopped into the back of the ambulance after they loaded David in, his mouth somehow able to form the words ‘I’m his husband’ without input from his brain.

He squeezed David’s hand in a suffocating grip, completely focused on his husband’s face, his ears only picking up the occasional word around him. The one that stuck out was ‘gunshot.’

David had been shot. His husband, the love of his life, had been shot by someone. In their store.

“You came.”

Patrick’s heart about fell out of his chest.

“Of course I came.” How could David think anything could possibly keep him away?

At the sight of David’s eyes closing, Patrick’s heartrate skyrocketed. Before he could spiral into full hysterics, the door of the ambulance opened and David was quickly ushered through the doors to the emergency room, Patrick following right behind.

As they entered the trauma bay, he watched in a daze as doctors and nurses swarmed on his husband. There were numerous shouts, but Patrick couldn’t process them. At some point, a social worker came to him. They asked his relationship to David, if he wanted anyone else called, and if he wanted the social worker to stay with him. He declined her offers and she was on her way, leaving him alone in the chaos once again.

He heard the word surgery and watched as everyone still in the room prepared to transport David once again. Patrick got up to follow when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, you can’t follow him. You can wait here or out in the main waiting room. As soon as we have an update, we’ll find you and let you know.”

Patrick’s eyes filled with tears as his husband disappeared from sight. At that moment, all he wanted in the world was to be by David’s side.

It wasn’t long after he had returned to the main waiting room that Stevie arrived. She ran in like a mad woman, and upon spotting him, pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given him.

The feeling of her tears landing on his shoulder was like a switch, and the floodgates opened. The two of them stood there, crying into each other’s shoulder and squeezing the life out of one another.

They were both still processing their emotions when two police officers approached them, asking Stevie to come with them so they could ask her questions about what happened. Thankfully, upon explaining who he was, they allowed Patrick to come with them as well.

He sat silently as he listened to Stevie retell the events from earlier. He saw the fear on her face as she described David falling through the back curtain to land at her feet. Upon hearing her say that David recognized the guy’s voice as the same guy who had robbed the store before, Patrick felt nauseous. What would have happened if he had followed up more that first time? If he would have tried to get David and Stevie to remember more? If he had really talked to them about what happened, rather than getting irritated with them?

Once the questioning was complete, the two of them were left alone in the side consultation room.

“I’m sorry, Stevie,” Patrick said quietly. “I’m sorry about last time. I’m sorry I got mad.” He felt his eyes water yet again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there this time either.”

“Patrick,” Stevie began as she began to softly rub his back. “This wasn’t your fault. Neither was the first time. These things happened. They probably would have happened if you were there. It’s not your fault.”

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It was all just too much to process.

“Thank you, Stevie. Thank you for doing your best to save his life.”

Stevie didn’t answer; she just silently brought her arm up around his shoulders and pulled him against her, letting him lay his head on her shoulder as he silently cried.

*** 

They eventually returned to the main waiting room, where they were soon met by Johnny, Moira, Alexis, and Ted. Stevie, bless her, filled everyone in as much as she could. Alexis, to his great surprise, offered to call his parents, something he hadn’t even thought of at that point.

“Sure.” His voice was practically gone. “Sure. Thanks, Alexis. But tell them they don’t have to come if they can’t make it. I don’t want them to feel like they have to be here.”

He was back in his own head, wrestling with his thoughts until Alexis hung up her phone with a flourish. “They’re packing now. Should be leaving within the hour.”

Patrick felt something within him at Alexis’ words. He wouldn’t call it warmth, as he had felt cold as ice since seeing the love of his life be loaded into the back of that ambulance, but he felt something at the confirmation that his parents loved and worried about David and wanted to be here for them.

It was hours before someone came to update them.

“David Brewer-Rose?”

Patrick shot up like a rocket, anxiously looking for the source of that voice.

A young nurse smiled kindly as she approached.

“Hi, I’m Jenna. I was in the operating room with David. And you are?”

It took Patrick a moment to find his voice.

“I’m-I’m his husband. Patrick. Patrick Brewer-Rose.”

She gave him another soft, understanding smile. “Well, I’m happy to report that your husband is out of surgery. They’re in the process of moving him to a room.”

He didn’t realize his knees had buckled until he felt himself being yanked up quickly before he hit the ground. He looked and found both Ted and Mr. Rose on either side of him, each with a firm grip on one of his arms.

The nurse quickly grabbed a nearby chair and Ted and Johnny helped ease him down into it, the nurse moving to a crouch so she could speak to him on his level.

“I’m sure this has been very stressful for you. Why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee or something to eat in the cafeteria? Someone will let you know once he’s been moved to his room.”

Patrick looked up into her eyes. He couldn’t quite process that David was in _recovery_.

“He’s going to be okay?” His voice was meek even to his own ears.

The nurse again smiled softly, used to dealing with family members like him on a daily basis.

“I’ll let the doctors explain the ins and outs of his condition, but overall, yes, he’s going to be okay. He may have damage to his shoulder, and if so, I don’t know the extent of it, but the big picture is that your husband is going be okay,” she smiled.

Before he realized what was happening, Patrick had burst into tears, deep, powerful sobs bubbling up to the surface. The relief he felt was overpowering. He felt Alexis wrap her arms around his neck and held on tightly as his tears poured.

Now all he had to do was wait. 

***

When he was finally told he could see David, Patrick had to physically restrain himself from sprinting for the room he was told. When he finally got there, he stopped, taking a deep breath as he collected himself. He didn’t know what he would see, and part of him was terrified, but the other part of him was just unbelievably happy his husband was alive.

As he opened the door, his eyes immediately searched the room, landing on the prone body in the lone bed. The lights in the room were on but dim, and a streak of sunlight passed through the curtains, casting a perfect, ethereal light on David’s slack face. Patrick felt like it was the heavens themselves offering him this gift. This gift of more time with the extraordinary love of his life.

He went to the side of the bed, pulling up a nearby chair and grasping David’s hand in a death grip. His hand felt weird in his, bare of his usual rings, which they had assured Patrick were with David’s other belongings. He knew he needed to get those back on him as soon as possible. David would freak if he woke up and his rings weren’t on his hand.

Other than that, David looked mostly normal, which Patrick was thankful for. The light blue hospital gown was a strong contrast to David’s typical black and white. He knew if he wasn’t so distraught, he would be looking forward to teasing David for stealing his signature color. David’s face was paler than normal, and Patrick could see the ends of a bandage peeking out from under the hospital gown, but overall, David looked like David. Again, Patrick felt tears begin to slide down his face, gratitude and relief that he was given this opportunity flooding his veins.

He placed gentle kisses on David’s lips, forehead, and knuckles before placing his head on the pillow, as close to his husband’s shoulder, his usual cuddling spot, as he could get, and letting his exhaustion overtake him, but not before letting a soft “I love you” pass through his lips. 

***

Patrick jolted awake. He had no idea how long he had been out. He looked up to see that it was Johnny that had gently shaken his shoulder.

“We’re gonna go get some dinner, Patrick. What would you like?”

He shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” His gaze went back to David, still fast asleep in the uncomfortable-looking bed.

Everyone in the room went to say something all at once, but Johnny held up his hand to silence them. He crouched down so he was closer to Patrick’s eye level.

“Patrick?” He rubbed the younger man’s shoulder gently. “Listen to me, son. I know you’re feeling pretty miserable right now, and that you probably have a ton of emotions running around inside. If I were in your position, the last thing I would be worrying about is eating. BUT. The truth of the matter is David needs you. He needs you to be at your best. So, please. Eat something, so you can keep your strength up. Okay?”

Patrick felt tears come to his eyes as they met those of his father-in-law. He and Johnny had a good relationship. They were friendly and warm with each other, but he didn’t have that ease with him that he did with Moira or Alexis, but at that moment, he felt like Johnny Rose could read him like an open book. He knew he was right. He needed to be strong for David.

“Yeah.” Apparently, his voice had disappeared. “Yeah, okay. Whatever’s fine.”

“Don’t worry, Patrick. We know what you like.” This was Alexis’ voice. “Yeah,” Stevie continued. “We’ll be back soon.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Call us if there’s any change or you need anything.”

He nodded before turning to continue his close vigil of his husband.

Everyone had been gone maybe 45 minutes when the door opened again. Patrick didn’t bother to look up until he felt another gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the teary eyes of his mother. He saw his dad standing just behind her.

“Sweetheart.”

It was as if his mother’s whisper was the key to a lock. Before he knew it, Patrick had burst into tears. His mother knelt down and held him in her arms, Patrick’s nails clawing at her sweater. “Mom…” he choked out, burying his face in her shoulder. Marcy’s own tears seeped into his shirt as the two of them simply held each other, Clint eventually joining in on the hug.

The three of them held each other until Patrick felt like he had no more tears to shed. 

***

Everyone else eventually returned, Alexis handing over one of his favorite meals. His parents assured everyone that they had already eaten. They all engaged in conversation, attempting to keep the mood light. Patrick participated somewhat, though his eyes never left David.

It had been a couple hours since everyone had returned when Patrick heard an unmistakable whimper come from his husband.

He immediately stood up, hovering above his love’s form. “David? David, wake up. It’s okay. I’m here. Wake up.”

He watched as David struggled, his face scrunching up in pain and determination. David inadvertently shifted towards his right side, the side with the injured shoulder, and Patrick watched as he gasped in pain. The whole process was agonizing for Patrick to watch, but ultimately, _finally_ , he saw David’s eyes open, a little lost and unfocused at first, but then they landed on his face and the relief reflected on David’s nearly brought Patrick to his knees.

“Hey,” he called softly, bringing his hand up to gently stroke David’s cheek. He watched David lean into the touch, a look of peace on his face. “Hey.” His voice was rough and nearly gone, but Patrick heard it as if David had screamed the word from down the hall.

“How are you feeling?”

“My shoulder hurts like hell. Why does my shoulder hurt? What happened?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Patrick saw Stevie approach. She took David’s other hand and briefly explained what had happened in the store.

David sighed in frustration. “Just my luck,” he chuckled, self-deprecatingly.

Patrick didn’t think anything about it was funny.

He let everyone else have their time with David, his heart warming as he watched both of his parents hug David tightly, mindful of his injury. His dad actually had to gently pry his mom away. She stroked his face, as she had done to Patrick so many times over the years. “You take care of yourself, understood?” David nodded. She kissed his forehead. “We’ll be back tomorrow. You take it easy, sweet boy.”

That caught Patrick’s attention, and he saw it clearly affected David too. His mother truly loved him as her own.

The Roses (Ted and Stevie included) took turns saying their goodbyes, Johnny, Alexis, and Stevie all a bit teary. Stevie, of course, tried to cover with sarcasm.

“Get better soon. I can’t be working your store every day. I do have my own business to run, you know?”

“You love me, admit it!”

“Never!” Her eyes told a different story.

As she turned to leave, she kissed Patrick on the cheek, giving him a tight hug. “You call me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all.”

He nodded into her shoulder, releasing a shuddering breath of relief. “Thanks, Stevie. For everything.”

Once everyone had left, it was just the two of them. Patrick pulled his chair as close to the bed as possible, holding David’s hand in a tight grip.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. And sore. But overall I’m okay.”

David watched as his husband’s face contorted with anguish, tears again coming to his eyes.

“David…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.”

“What are you sorry for? This wasn’t your fault.”

“Of course it was!” he shot back. “I should have listened more last time. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you about it. I should have been there this time.”

David gave him a small smile. It was the look a wise teacher gives to a small child who doesn’t understand.

“Patrick. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome. If anything, you could have gotten hurt too, or worse.” He shuddered at the thought. “I couldn’t imagine what I would do if I lost you. In the end, I’m okay. Yes, I’m in pain, but I am _okay_. This is not your fault. Do you understand?”

Patrick closed his eyes and bowed his head. He felt David’s hand gently wipe away his falling tears before reaching up to soothingly stroke his hair. He gripped that wrist, turning to press a kiss against David’s pulse point, relieved to feel the steady beat against his lips.

David eventually pulled back, hissing as he attempted to adjust himself in the bed.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked in alarm, reaching out to hold David still.

“Making room for you.”

If he could, Patrick would have married David all over again at that moment.

“I appreciate that, sweetheart, but I don’t think the doctors would approve of that, and the last thing I want to do is cause you more pain.”

David huffed. “Well, the last thing I want is to watch you sit there upset and not be able to hold you, so could you please?”

Patrick sighed, and going against his better judgement, he slowly helped David ease his way over to one side of the bed before sliding in on the other side. David instantly curled into him, one arm wrapping around his waist as both of Patrick’s wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

“This is all I need,” David murmured. “This. Right here.”

Patrick pressed a kiss to his husband’s soft hair. “I love you, David.”

“I love you too.”

The two of them soon drifted off to sleep, secure in each other’s arms. 

***

David stayed in the hospital for a few more days, a steady stream of visitors arriving daily and Patrick never once leaving his side. David attempted to convince him to go home for sleep, a shower, a change of clothes…anything. Once he realized there was no getting Patrick to budge, they had Stevie run to their place to get some essentials for both of them.

Finally, the day came for David to discharge and he couldn’t be more excited. Patrick helped him get dressed, carefully working around his shoulder. David had been given strict orders to begin outpatient physical therapy once he returned home.

As an attendant arrived with a wheelchair, David rolled his eyes.

“This is really unnecessary. I can walk out on my own.”

Patrick crouched down in front of him, taking both of David’s hands in his and making sure to look him directly in the eyes.

“David? Humor me, please.”

David could see the effects of the past few days in Patrick’s eyes. He sighed in resignation.

“As you wish.”

Patrick chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”

They made their way down to the front, Patrick helping David ease into the passenger seat of the car. Their hands remained clasped for the entire ride home, David smiling as he glanced down at his rings, once again in their rightful place, and at the one glistening on Patrick’s hand as it rested atop the steering wheel.

Once they arrived home, Patrick kept a tight hold around David’s waist as he guided him to their bed.

“Really, Patrick, you can let go. I’m totally fine.” He took a few steps forward before nearly collapsing to the ground, Patrick quickly latching onto his waist and pulling him back up.

“Okay, so maybe not.”

Patrick chuckled and before David realized what was happening, he was being swept up into his husband’s arms.

“Hey!” he cried. “This is really unnecessary. You can put me down now.”

“Not a chance.”

Patrick swiftly carried David to their room, placing him on his side of the bed. He removed his shoes, gave him his medication with a glass of water, and made sure the pillows and covers were how David wanted them.

“What else do you need? What can I get you?”

David smiled. He couldn’t believe he had ended up with this amazing man as his husband.

“You. If you could lay down and cuddle with me, that would make me feel 10 times better.”

Patrick smiled softly before removing his own shoes and sliding into bed, snuggling as close to his love as possible.

“Better?”

“Perfect.”

As they both drifted off, Patrick’s last thought was that he was the lucky one.

And always would be.


End file.
